


As Long As I Have You

by GeminiHalo



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Advice, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiHalo/pseuds/GeminiHalo
Summary: Mogens guesses why Jesper is being mopey and then advises him to tell the man how he feels.  Jesper goes to visit Klaus and then  fluff happens.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus, Klaus/Jesper
Comments: 10
Kudos: 410





	As Long As I Have You

"Hmm, you're looking gloomy today," was the first thing Mogens said when he walked into the building. 

Jesper sighed, “I’m just cold.” 

“You’re always complaining about that,” Mogens replied not convinced in the least. “What has you all sad hmmm?” He asked grinning. 

“Nothing,” Jesper turned to look at the shelves lined with cards. 

“I’m not buying it,” Mogens said poking him in the shoulder. “Come on you can tell me.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Jesper droned turning back to Mogens. “Just drop the bag in the corner.”

“I’ll do that in a minute, but first you gotta tell me what’s up,” he grinned, leaning on the table. “Am I going to have to guess sport?” 

“No…” Jesper turned to him clearly worried now. “D-don’t do that. Don’t you have other things to do anyway?”

“Not right now, so let’s see,” Mogens tapped his chin. “What could have our little postman down?” He looked around. “Still doing good on letters, it’s nice and warm even if you were complaining about being cold, and…” he grinned. “I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you’re pining after someone and it’s _ not _ Alva that sound about right?”

“Oh God, I hate you,” Jesper groaned.

“I know,” Mogens replied easily. “So who’s the lucky new lady that caught your eye?” 

“Um...you know she’s...she’s tall a-and--”

“Wait before you go lying, is it even a lady?” Mogens asked and Jesper’s horrified expression was enough of an answer. “Hey don’t worry, I’m not telling anyone, I may like to pick on you a bit but I’m an understanding guy.” 

“Wh-what, really?”

“Yep, you’re lucky I’m looking out for you. So who’s the lucky guy?” Mogens asked quietly and Jesper bit his lip. “Want me to take another guess?”

Jesper shook his head, “I’m sure you already guessed by now.” He mumbled.

“Yep,” Mogens leaned onto the counter. “So, gonna tell him?”

“No, what would I even say, I know it’s wrong,” Jesper groaned.

“Do you now?”

“Yes! I do Mogens.”

“And what makes you so certain exactly, Postman?” 

“The fact that I’d get speared alive if anyone else found out, especially if that someone was Klaus. I know it!.” 

“You don’t think the big fellow wouldn’t be understanding?” Mogens asked. 

“I know he has a heart, it’s big and kind and ughhh, ” Jesper leaned over the desk dramatically.

“Hey now,” Mogens placed a hand over Jesper’s. “If it’s some experimenting your wanting, I could help with that?” He offered.

Jesper’s shoot up eyes wide suddenly as he looked over the man. He wasn’t bad to look at and maybe if he wasn’t head over hills in _love _with the woodsman at the moment it could happen.

“I see,” Mogens hummed as he pulled his hand away. “Can’t help it huh?”

Jesper shook his head and folded his arms on the desk pressing his face inside the nest he’d created. 

“Listen, just go tell him, but don’t be blunt, be coy, and if he’s not interested you’ll know.”

“What if I can’t tell how he feels about it?” Jesper mumbled.

“You’ll see the signs, nothing to worry bout just have to hint it careful like.” Mogens stood up tall and Jesper wondered how the man knew with such certainty. “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair, for now, good luck with it Postman. I’m expecting an update the next time I’m here.” He walked out and came back dropping two full bags next to the door. He tipped his hat and left Jesper to think about what he’d do.

The next morning he packed up the new letters from children miles away and rode his horse-drawn carriage to Klaus’s home. He didn’t think about what he wanted to say, didn’t think about any sappy emotions and wouldn’t dream of imagining them together in some way. That was the plan at least and it lasted only about half the trip. He thought about postponing the visit and going back the way he came until he talked some sense back into himself. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been ignoring the feeling before, he reasoned as he made the last minutes of the trip and stopped near Klaus’s cabin.

He moved the bag of letters over his shoulder and knocked on the door when he reached it.

“Come in,” Klaus called a moment later and Jesper walked in. 

“Hey Klaus,” Jesper said as he set down the bag of letters and walked over to the larger man working on a new toy. “What’re making today?” He asked genuinely interested. 

“A pony for a little girl,” Klaus said setting down his carving blade. “It can wait,” he turned to look at Jesper, “it’s nice to see you.”

“You too,” Jesper smiled at Klaus. 

Klaus nodded grinning at him and walked from the table. “Would you like some tea?” 

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Jesper answered removing his hat as he followed Klaus. “Thank you.” Klaus nodded as he walked towards the stove. 

“So anything new, besides making toys I mean?” Jesper asked sitting down at the table. 

“Well, I cut some wood,” Klaus said turning to grin at him and Jesper giggled. “Nothing much else going on out here, besides reading letters.” He placed two cups down on the table. “You?” 

“Oh same old stuff, delivering letters, as usual, feeding chickens,” Jesper answered waving his hand.

They stayed silent as he watched Klaus pick up the teapot. He swallowed nervously when Klaus walked over with the hot water and filled both cups. Jesper watched as he placed the pot back on the stove thinking about how to broach the topic. 

It wasn’t a conscious thought that made him move his hand over Klaus’s when the man went to slide the cup towards him. He looked up into Klaus’s blue eyes and drew his hand back when the man looked at him curiously. 

“S-sorry,” he mumbled taking the cup in his hand and letting the warmth seep through him. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Klaus asked before he took a sip of tea.

Jesper went quiet and sipped his tea looking down at the table. They drank in silence, Jesper knew that Klaus was patient enough to let Jesper take as much time as he needed. He looked up into the older man’s blue eyes and set the cup down resolving to just go for it. He moved his smaller hand over Klaus’s larger one and smiled nervously. 

“Jesper?” Klaus looked down at his hand and up at his face. 

“I-I know this could potentially ruin our friendship,” he started shyly squeezing the hand in his. 

Klaus’s eyes widened as a look of understanding covered his face. “Jesper,” he whispered.

“Yeah...I--”

“You’re too young. I’m too old Jesper,” he said interrupting him.

Jesper felt the tight grip of fear loosen in his chest when Klaus didn’t mention what he thought would be the biggest issue. He wanted to move on but felt like he needed to ask just to be sure.

“Is it just that?”

“Yes...well there’s...difficulties for two men of course, but I can't deny that you bring me joy Jesper.” He said with a smile, the ends of his eyes crinkling before it morphed to a sadder look. “But Jesper, I doubt I have many years left, you’re young and you could find someone better, someone you can have children with and wouldn't have to keep secret.”

“I know you’re older Klaus, I just…” he paused searching for words to explain it. “I just know that it feels right when we’re together, even if we only get a few years if we have to hide...I want to spend those years with you. I don't care if I miss out on children if we’re together.” He said meaning every word. 

"Are you sure Jesper? I don’t want you to give up--”

“But I wouldn’t be giving up anything Klaus,” Jesper cut in standing up from his seat and walking around the table confidently. The older man turned and let Jesper move into his space and rest his hands on his larger arms. “I wouldn’t be giving up anything, I promise.”

“Jesper," Klaus moved his hand to the man’s cheek and traced the curve of his face with a calloused thumb.

“Is...is that a yes?” Jesper asked softly laughing nervously at the end.

Instead of answering Klaus moved his arms around Jesper’s waist and lifted him up pressing a kiss against his cheek before finding his lips. Jesper’s arms found their way around his neck and he slid his fingers through Klaus’s white hair. He hadn’t expected to be kissed so suddenly and his head was swimming when he leaned back. Their breaths intermingled as they looked into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Jesper said before he realized that it was probably too soon. “I-I--”

“I love you too,” Klaus said ending whatever he was trying to say. 

Jesper giggled in delight as Klaus picked him up and twirled him around the kitchen. Jesper was safe in his arms and he was giddy now that he knew that Klaus reciprocated his feelings. He kissed the man’s bearded face as Klaus walked across the room. 

“Jesper,” he whispered his name. 

“Yes?” 

“Would you like to…”Klaus began nervously and Jesper looked down at the bed they were now standing in front of. “If it’s too fast we don’t--” Jesper kissed him quiet before leaning back. 

“Yes, Klaus. I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he admitted blushing.

Klaus nodded as he gently laid Jesper down onto his bed, his larger body blocked out the light in the room as he leaned over Jesper kissing him. Jesper arched into him, his hand in Klaus’s hair as he kissed back passionately. He’d never done anything like this with a man before but he didn’t feel nervous as they undid each other's clothes and pulled them off piece by piece.

Jesper moaned softly as Klaus slowly mapped out his body with gentle kisses with his strong hands wrapped around Jesper’s waist. "You sound divine Jesper," Klaus said his voice warm. "Don't be shy, I want to hear you."

"I'll…I'll try not to Klaus," Jesper promised in a wobbly voice. 

Klaus kissed against his inner thigh near his arousal and then his mouth was on him. Jesper couldn't stop the full body tremor that ran through him when Klaus licked him. 

"Ahh, Klaus!" Jesper's hips twitched as he dug his fingers into the man's hair. He moaned loudly as he lost himself to the feeling of Klaus's tongue moving around him. He whimpered his new lover’s name tumbling from his mouth as he found Klaus’s hand with his own. 

Klaus leaned up and looked at him with dark eyes and smiled. They met in another heated kiss losing sense of time as they explored each other's bodies. Jesper lost it first clinging to Klaus and biting his bottom lip as he came body quivering as the pleasure coursed through him. He coaxed Klaus through his own orgasm with his hands and mouth and they hugged each other close. Jesper couldn’t stop smiling as he breathed in Klaus’s scent and basked in his warmth. 

Jesper fell asleep in the arms of his dearest friend and lover feeling more content than he ever had. He woke up about an hour later and looked up at Klaus blushing when he realized that he was being watched. 

“Sorry, about falling asleep,” he said sheepishly.

“It’s alright,” Klaus answered smiling. “I was just thinking about how lucky I am.” 

Jesper smiled shyly, “Hey, I’m the one that’s lucky. If you hadn’t come and stopped me when I was about to run away...well I wouldn’t have this right now, so thank you, for flinging me into a chimney I guess.” He finished with a laugh.

Klaus chuckled softly, “I can do it again if you’d like?” He joked. 

“No thank you. Now can I kiss you instead of talking?” Jesper asked leaning up to his mouth with their eyes locked.

“Of course.”

Then they kissed. 

**Author's Note:**

> The art for this ship is some of the purest cutest stuff I've seen in a while. I loved the way they interacted in the movie and had to write something. Also just wanna say the German voice acting is pretty great too. I love the way their voices sound.


End file.
